Look After You
by iluvbb
Summary: Raven has the flu and Beastboy is there to take care of her


Note: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I would sure like to. 

Raven is sick and Beastboy is there to take care of her

Look After You

For the past couple of days Raven had been sick. She had done a pretty good job of hiding it from the rest of the Titans. She didn't want them to think she was weak or invalid, but that was becoming increasingly difficult seeing as how she caught the flu and it was making her miserable. It was near midnight, Raven could not stop coughing. It made her want to throw up. She was sitting on the floor in her room, back against the wall, and buried in blankets and used tissues.

In Beastboys' room, he could not sleep. His animal ears suddenly picked up a strange noise. It sounded like someone was coughing. No. Not someone. Raven. Beastboy picked himself out of bed and padded down to Ravens' room. He found the door partially open so he knocked softly.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

Raven tried to speak, but all that came out was a cough. Beastboy waked into her room and finally saw Raven. After studying her for a moment he spoke, "I take it you're sick."

"No shit Sherlock." Raven's hoarse voice managed to get out.

Beastboy ignored her comment and made his way over to her. He placed his hand over her forehead.

"Dude! You have a fever!" Beastboy gasped.

Raven just nodded, too tired to speak.

"Are you cold?" Beastboy asked worriedly.

Once again she nodded. Beastboy grabbed some more blankets from the hall closet and pulled Raven into his lap, rubbing her arms. He pulled some more blankets on her.

"Are you tired?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah." Raven whispered and then coughed.

"Just close your eyes. Don't worry about anything else."

Raven settled herself closer to Beastboy. Suddenly music filled the air from Beastboy singing.

"It's hard to ague when you won't stop making sense, but my tongue still misbehaves and it keeps digging my own grave."

Raven closed her eyes, letting herself float in a dream like state. Beastboys' soft voice was drifting farther and farther away.

"With my hands open, I just keep hoping that your heart opens, why would I want to sabotage the best thing I have. Well it makes it easier to know exactly what I want. It's not easy as willing it all to be right. Got to be more than hoping its right. I want to hear you laugh like you really mean it. Collapse into me tired with joy, put sufjan stevans on and we'll play your favorite song. Chicago bursts to life and your sweet smile remembers you."

When he stopped singing, he looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap. It put a smile on his face before falling asleep himself.

The next morning, Starfire had gotten up early and wondered into the living room expecting to see Raven either meditating or drinking her tea. Her face fell when all she saw was Robin reading the newspaper and Cyborg cooking. It wasn't that she wasn't glad two of the three male Titans, but she wanted to do the "girl talking" with Raven.

"Excuse me friends, but where is friend Raven?"

"Not sure Star." Robin said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Speaking of not sure, where is BB? He's usually trying to stop me from cooking his brethrens." Cyborg asked.

"We should go check on them." Starfire skipped over to Robin, pulling him up and out of his chair. She pulled him down the hallway to Ravens' room.

"Lover boy." Cyborg coughed and laughing at his joke, following right behind them.

Robins' face suddenly became tomato red. The trio stood outside Ravens' room. Starfire knocked on the door. The only response was a sneeze from Raven. Starfire decided to knock again, but this time she knocked a little too hard causing the door to fall into the room. The trio peered inside, surprise by the sight they saw. Raven was curled up in Beastboys' lap and starting to wake up. Beastboys' eyes popped open, feeling that they were not alone. Once he saw who was there he stood up so quickly, Raven was thrown onto the floor. Instead of yelling at him, she coughed and glared at him.

"Opps. Sorry Raven." He reached down to help her up.

He looked at the other Titans.

"This is so not what it looks like." Beastboy spitted out.

"It looks like you were sleeping together." Robin raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

Cyborg sniggered in the background causing Beastboy to blush which severely contrasted with his green skin.

"Well…well…not in the way you're thinking." Beastboy stuttered.

"In what way would that me?" Starfire asked naively.

"You know… as in sex." Beastboy said quietly.

"Oh…" Starfire nodded still looking confused. She made a mental note to ask Robin about it later.

"Err… were you?" Robin asked seriously.

"No! You see last night…" Beastboy relayed what happened to the other Titans.

"So Raven has the flu?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy nodded and as if on cue Raven raced off towards the bathroom. Upon her return, Cyborg insisted she go rest n the medical bay. Raven had no objections to this nor to the fact that Beastboy carried her there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End!

The song is Hands Open by Snow Patrol. I was listening to the song when I wrote this so I thought it would be fun to include it.

So what did you think? Please review.


End file.
